Free Fall!
by xLucidSky
Summary: Matthew and Abel go to the amusement park for the day, but Abel seems to have a problem with one of the rides. He's definitely not scared though! Human!AU, Netherlands/Canada, basically fluffy stuff


It was big, looming, and a metal monster of death.

So there was no way in hell Abel was even going to step in line for it.

"Woah, look at that one! Can we go on it?"

Not even if the love of his life wanted to ride it.

"That one? Uh,well...I don't think that's a good idea…" Abel said, throwing a fleeting look at the huge drop. It seemed to glare back at him, it's deadly motive clear as the blue sky above them. Matthew looked at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"You don't? Why not?" he asked, turning his head slightly. Abel blushed a bit, looking at how cute Matthew looked. His mind fogged up a bit, and he thought up the quickest excuse he could.

"Um,well...look at the line! It's huge! We'll be standing there for over and hour!" Abel said quickly, trying to make his voice sound convincing. If anything was going to happen today, he was not going to let Matthew know that he was terrified of drops like that.

"But the last ride we went on had a much longer line. Wait, you can't be..." Abel froze, hoping not to hear the words he knew Matthew was going to say.

"...scared? Oh Abel, are you scared of tower rides!?" Matthew stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, before snorting and beginning to laugh quietly. Abel groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm not scared..." he said, only receiving a fit of laughter from Matthew.

"Yes, you are! We went on all sorts of rollercoasters before this! Even the tallest one in the entire park! Matthew snorted again, covering his obvious grin with his hand. Abel crossed his arms over his chest. "I said I'm not scared! A ride like this would be no problem for me!" he boasted, smirking in false confidence. Matthews smiled.

"Really? Can we please go on it then? The line got much shorter!" he said happily. Abel looked over and sure enough, under 1/4 of the original line remained. He wanting to slam his head into a wall, regretting the trap he had set up for himself.

"Alright...I guess we can go on it..." he said, realizing there was no way out of this. Matthew grinned, grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to the line. The blonde Canadian was practically shaking with pure excitement, a far cry from his Dutch lover, who was on the verge of trembling from fear. The line suddenly lurched forward, and unfortunately for Abel, they earned the last opening on the current run. Dropping their carryons off against the fence surrounding the ride, Matthew looked around for a spot and and quickly chose their place. As much as he would've preferred to drag his feet, Abel was stuck in Matthew's grip and within seconds they were seated. The attendant came around and made sure everyone was secured, then gave a thumbs up to the conductor. A quick description of the ride and any additional rules crackled from the speakers then was gone again, taking any bravery Abel had left. With a push of a button, the ride began to ascend lifting shaking feet from the stable ground. Up they rose, leaving more and more distance between the riders and the end. Matthew noticed Abel shaking, and grabbed his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Abel only turned to him, his eyes wide with terror. The ride suddenly stopped at the top, common procedure before letting the riders begin their descent. Using the short break he had to its fullest advantage, Abel decided that there was no time like the present to tell the truth. If he was going to die on this death trap, he wanted to do it an honest person.

"You know what Matthew? You're right! I'm actually really scaaaAAAAAHHHH!"

Suddenly, they seats dropped and the air filled with Abel's scream of horror and Matthew's triumphant cheer. Abel felt himself begin to rise out of the chair and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the fact that they were free falling. The ride slowed again, and began to ascend once more. Matthew laughed.

"Looks like we got on the one that drops twice..." He said, smirking. Quickly leaning in, Matthew managed to catch Abel's lips as the ride dropped again, muffling what would've most likely been a very feminine screech. Finally, the ride slowed to it's final stop and Abel's feet lightly connected with the ground. Matthew pulled away as the bars that held them to their seats lifted up. With his love's help and steady hand, Abel stood up, his legs as unsure and shaky as a baby deer. Gathering the backpacks they had been carrying, the couple made their way out of the ride's area and to a bench, where Dutch native promptly sat down, putting his head between his knees. Matthew began to rub his back, holding back his slight laughter.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking a deep breath and trying to be serious. His love looked up and in an instant, the Canadian felt pity. Abel's face was as drained of pigment as he was emotionally. He gave a shaky thumbs up, then put his head down again.

"How tall was the ride?" Abel asked, his question almost illegible. Matthew reached into his backpack, taking out a panflet about the park and its rides.

"Are you sure you want to know...?" Matthew asked carefully as he found the information in question. Abel nodded slowly.

"Uh.. About 300 feet..." he said quietly. Abel moaned and quickly got up, running to the nearest trash can and getting sick. Matthew hurried over, patting his boyfriend's back in pity. It amazed Matthew that Abel, who could watch the bloodiest horror movies and not even bat an eye, who did some of the most daring things he had ever seen was scared to the point of sickness from free fall rides. Matthew gave a bottle of water to him and smiled out of sympathy.

Next time, they would definitely stick to the Ferris Wheel and carousal.


End file.
